Arbreton
Arbreton '''is a Northern border town located 300 blocks Southeast of Aspermont. Made by pixelzeexxsaundersxx and Oweoz, it was submitted on 17th July, 2012https://www.reddit.com/r/MineZ/comments/wpg67/build_submission_arbreton/?ref=search_posts and placed in-game by BarbaricYawp on the 29th of the same month.https://www.reddit.com/r/MineZ/comments/xbxb0/barbaricyawps_crappy_changelog_2/ Though close to Aspermont, the Company has had little interest in holding it for its inferior loot tables and mostly used the border town as a stop point to replenish basic supplies and even then, most of the time it was simply ignored or passed by. This has not stopped other clans from frequenting Arbreton and laying claim to it. History ''Etymology'' ''Arbreton''(pronounced:ɑːbɹɛtən) was named by its builder, pixelzeexxsaundersxx. It is not confirmed how the builder(s) were inspired with the name, but depending on how you derive, the root word, it could either be ARBRES '' or ''BRETON, both of which can be derived from Indo-European languages of Romance origin, that are mostly French. The former is the most probable as Arbres means "trees" of which many oak sprawl in the town, and Breton can be an adjective or demonym of the Brittany region in Western France. If Arbres is the root word, the following word would be "ton", which in French would mean "sound" or "tone", making the town's name "Sound of Trees" or "Tree Sound", depending on how you interpret the syntax. It is possible "ton" could be a corrupted version of "town", which would mean "Tree Town". or "Town of Trees". ''Early History'' Arbreton's location made it a town of heavy traffic and people. However, the Company never at all stationed any substantial garrison in the town, preferring to concentrate on Aspermont instead. The reason primarily being the loot tables of the town were decidedly inferior as compared to the Merchant's City. It's close proximity however, has inspired some Company Members to try to claim the town as a Company Territory. No serious efforts have been made to secure it for the UTC and the few who did try to settle immediately left soon after, realizing it would be more convenient to station themselves back home in Aspermont. Even with the Company's lack of interest in the town, many other clans and players, both bandit and healer have tried to secure the town for their own. The petty fighting raging in Arbreton had served the Company well as a distraction from Aspermont and the town's primary function was to serve as a breakwater of player traffic. Because of this, the town was, in effect, key to Aspermont's defense. In spite of the fights there, there has been occasion that Arbreton also been used as a base to launch attacks into Aspermont, but making full use of it as one was another matter entirely. ''January 2013 Al Hasa Updates'' Arbreton had been hit hard during the January 2013 Al Hasa Updates, to the point that it became a rare sight to see a person in the town. Even with increased security, the Company still did not care to garrison Arbreton. Following updates had gave the town increased military loot, but only increased traffic slightly. ''Arbreton after Majicou's Secret Project Update''''' Arbreton had been ramped up with more than just military gear following the Secret Project Update, the town also produced health potions which increased the amount of people again, slightly. However, it was rather short-lived and once people got bored again, began returning to old habits and concentrated on fighting in the East. Arbreton, up till now, is still ignored by the UTC. references Category:Location Category:Town